


【青葱】威风堂堂

by Ridermocha



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: PWP警长先生和小黑道的冲动一夜。





	【青葱】威风堂堂

像冲田总悟这样有地位的体面人是很少真的进局子的，但是如果没有这个俗气的“但是”，这个小故事就讲不下去了。E市的黑道帝王即使坐在看守所硬邦邦湿漉漉的板凳上也像个帝王，栗色长发松松垂在脑后，百无聊赖地摆弄着手指。他观察着自己的指甲，是不是剪得太秃了？到底还要多久才会过来一个哆哆嗦嗦的小警员宣布他被保释了？警局受贿都变得这么没有效率了吗？

又研究了两分钟指纹后，冲田才反应过来，时代不同了，土方当上警长了。

那他可能得搭上不少时间了，想到这，冲田不悦地拉长了脸。

当然，还可能搭上点别的东西。冲田瞪着手铐，想起他本该打一针抑制剂的。

一个哆哆嗦嗦的小警察凑过来，通知冲田去审问室。冲田站起来，昂首挺胸地径直走向走廊最末端的房间。

小警察楞在原地，不太确定自己刚才嗅到的信息素是不是真的带着一丝淡淡的甜味。

铁门半开着，还未见人，冲田就闻到了那种冷酷的烟草味。他走进了一个世界上最没有人情味的房间，烟草的主人把他按到一张不算太硬的椅子上，然后把冲田的手铐在椅子上。冲田低头拽了拽手铐，好奇土方为什么不把他的腿也捆上。

随后，伴随着一声清脆冰冷的门锁响声，冲田知道他要和土方进行一些私密的交流了——在他逃避了这件事将近五年后。土方的警徽在审问室苍白的灯光下亮得晃眼，冲田突兀地觉得眼睛有些酸涩。

土方坐进冲田对面的扶手椅，仔细打量着这个自己多年追捕无果的年轻黑道。他从冲田头发刚刚齐耳的时候就认识了他，但从未这样从容地与冲田同处一室。

“你还好吗？”土方用长辈般口吻问候冲田。

冲田抽抽鼻子，“快被你熏死了。”

“我知道你没罪，总悟，”土方装作没听见冲田的回复，“至少这一次没有。但你的对手做的伪证太全面了。”

冲田哼哼两声，表示自己听到了。

土方把手摊开伸到冲田面前，冲田呆滞地盯了会土方的手掌，然后默默把口香糖吐在土方手上。

“那你怎么不放了我？”冲田提了个毫无意义的问题。

土方抽抽嘴角，“你忘了打抑制剂了。”

也许是因为土方早对烟味了如指掌，他已经把烟气当成了正常空气的一部分，所以即使冲田的信息素只有浅浅的一丝，土方仍能感觉到它在自己平和宁静的烟味上掀起的涟漪。

“差不多吧。”冲田晃晃手上的手铐。

“你……还没被标记？”土方希望自己能显得绅士一些。

冲田露出了个讥讽的笑容，“你开始关心这个了？”

土方的喉结移动了一下，他猜不是没人仰慕冲田，而是根本没人敢上冲田。即使在发情期，冲田也能维持理智，轻轻松松终结所有蠢到敢和他直接对敌的对手。

如果非要说例外的话，还有一种生物学上的可能:据说omega在遇到自己最契合的alpha时，发情期会比平常强烈数倍。土方开始有意放出自己的信息素，希望能实地检验一下这个理论。

冲田百无聊赖地扭着脖子，他开始感到困倦了，这不是个好兆头。发情期的重要副作用之一就是意识的流失，他会很快陷入一种茫然而急躁的状态中，除了最近的alpha什么都不想要。

不该有这么快的……冲田沉思，却难以集中精神。

多亏了冲田长久以来对性知识的忽视，土方的信息素才能大摇大摆地接近冲田。对任何一个对信息素有高度敏感度——或者说正常的omega来说，如此目的明确的信息素都不会被忽视。

有一段时间像是被拨快了，土方可能问了几个问题，问了问生意，冲田当然一个字没透露，问了问高杉，冲田不知道自己用了哪些词咒骂高杉，但他肯定骂了。土方一脸了然地坐在那，冲田猛一抬头，突然感到身体深处传来阵阵燥热。

“几点了？”冲田问，他身体的某个部分突然觉得土方的V字刘海英俊非常，这想法把他吓坏了。

“过了三个小时了。”土方从容地说。他知道他的小伎俩起作用了……他终于能得到那追逐多年的身体了。

一刹那间，冲田仿佛看到了一只野兽透过土方的眼睛望着他。那野兽眼神锐利、凶狠，冲田浑身一颤，再望去时，野兽又藏在了土方平静的面孔之后。

三个小时？冲田觉得自己没骂高杉那么久，高杉也只是想骗走他的生意、把他干掉而已。就算他今天是真的被高杉坑进了局子，也没有三小时的抱怨可说。再说了，黑道都是这么发展的嘛。

“你还不下班吗，土方先生？”冲田拖着嗓子说。

“你比较重要。”土方说。

“是我比较危险吧？”冲田觉得自己已经在这破椅子上坐僵了。

猝不及防的，又一阵热潮打断了冲田的话语。他狼狈地垂着头，马尾垂在左耳边，像暴露在陆地上的鱼那样急促地呼吸着。土方知道时机已经成熟，到了收网的时候了。

土方不慌不忙地绕到冲田身后，半倾上身，让自己的呼吸吐到冲田裸露的后颈上。冲田缩缩脖子，没有说话，仍然无神地盯着桌缘。

土方用嘴唇摩擦冲田后颈的腺体时，冲田像梦中惊醒一样震颤，咬着嘴唇蹦出几个字:“你别想……土方……”

“我想怎么样？”土方恶劣地用舌头舔舐着腺体，双手按在冲田的肩膀上。

“咝……”冲田脸上浮上几丝潮红，“我迟早要杀了你……混蛋土方……”

土方不甚在意地耸耸肩，咬破了腺体。冲田扭头恶狠狠地瞪着他，脸上的粉红又让他的凶狠没什么说服力。土方的信息素横冲直撞地冲击冲田的理智，冲田身体瘫软，忍不住想迎合土方的动作。

他不知道土方耍了什么小花招，但确实很管用。冲田觉得自己的意志都被体内的alpha信息素说服了，他现在只想快快乐乐地享受一场性爱。

土方把椅子连着冲田本人一起拉出来，冲田知道他无意解开手铐。土方伏在冲田身上，一边亲吻冲田，一边解冲田的扣子。冲田积极地回吻他，仿佛对这个吻期待已久。

一切都不能更加顺利，冲田不禁要开始怀疑丘比特可能是真的存在了。他虽然说是要干掉土方，把土方的阴茎切下来喂狗，但不可否认的是，他迫不及待地渴望着比亲吻更多的快乐。

土方探向冲田的下体，隔着布料摸了摸冲田为发情期湿透的穴口。冲田顺从地张开双腿，半张着嘴却想不起该说点什么话。

“身体倒是很诚实。”土方感叹一句，一把扯下冲田的底裤。他的阴茎早已蓄势待发，但土方到底还是耐着性子先伸进手指扩张。

土方的手指仿佛给冲田带来了一阵电流，冲田昂起头，发出声长长的婉转呻吟，刚吟完他就后悔了，现在连捂脸都做不到，他的手还被铐在椅子扶手上。

冲田咬着嘴唇，盯着土方微微挑起的嘴角。他挺不习惯那嘴上没叼着烟的样子，但土方要是想抽着烟跟他做，就算他全身都被捆着也要把混蛋土方的老二切下来。

穴道内抠挖的手指打断了冲田的思路，他既希望土方慢一点，又希望土方赶紧进来。

不过土方没给他太多时间去思考，将将伸进三根手指，土方就急切地用阴茎代替了手指。现在冲田真真切切、清清楚楚地感受到了汹涌的alpha的信息素，他奇怪自己怎么没早一点注意到土方的小阴谋。

阴茎刚刚开始尝试时非常痛苦，这不是说后来就不痛了。冲田真心实意地觉得土方想借此谋杀他，太疼了，但土方的阴茎一寸不退，缓慢而坚定地捅进了小穴。期间冲田贡献了无数审问室外听不到的叫声、哭声、威胁声，土方说了不少好话蒙骗他，但一句都没起作用。

一旦阴茎像着火了一样滚烫地填满内壁，就连冲田也得思考一下关于快感的问题了。土方有个不小的老二，这他得承认。土方精于此道，令冲田很有快感……这个他不愿意承认。

“你就这点本事吗，土方先生？”纵使眼泪汪汪，马尾凌乱，冲田还是要逞个嘴快。

“哪点本事？”土方坏心眼地执着摩擦着那个点，把冲田舌下埋着的嘲讽冲得支零破碎。

两人的信息素缓缓融为一体，不分你我地交融。冲田瞪着土方，看着那张熟悉的脸上交杂着的喜悦和如愿以偿的满足，他觉得自己的单身omega生涯快走到头了。

汗水早浸湿了冲田考究的西服，被束缚着的手腕也磨出了细细的红痕。头发有点扎人，冲田想不起来留头发的理由了。事实上，他除了清晰异常的快感以外，什么都想不清楚。他喜欢这个alpha，喜欢他的阴茎，喜欢他的信息素。omega的本能让他主动向土方索取更多，土方也没有吝啬。

土方刻意调整角度，以扫过内壁的每个褶皱。有几次特别刁钻的动作令冲田大声喘息，蒙着水雾的眼睛里清清楚楚只映出土方一个人的面孔。土方满足地抽插着，严格来说，这椅子有点低，实际上他挺费劲的，但这点困难比起终于上了冲田的狂喜算得了什么呢？

到了土方终于射精的时候，冲田已经闻起来彻头彻尾是土方的人了。上上下下，没有一处不被土方的信息素包围。

“不许射到里头……啊！”冲田惊呼，“你是原始人吗，笨蛋土方！”

“我为什么上班的时候还要带着套子？”就算有也不会带的。

“你这个……”冲田咬牙切齿，“别以为我有你的标记就不敢杀你！”

“慢慢来，”土方漫不经心地说，“比起这个，你又快有感觉了吧？”

冲田呆滞地张着嘴，土方说得一点不错，他还想要。

“我听说omega的发情期都不短……”土方露出意味深长的一笑，“给你一次求我的机会，总悟。”

“去死！”冲田气急败坏地嚷道。

“这可不是求人的态度。”土方居然绕到了桌子后面，好整以暇地看着冲田不能自已的神态。

“哼……”冲田觉得后穴一阵空虚，迫切地需要土方……他的alpha的帮助。

“不过可以给你一次特别福利。”土方说，“我对我的omega可是相当温柔的……”

土方越过桌子，给了冲田一个浮皮潦草的吻，然后连哄带骗地得到了冲田口头上对于他合法伴侣地位的承认。最后才有条不紊地继续刚才的性爱。

土方的手下们只知道老大和那个黑道老大在审问室一待就是一整夜，第二天中午，老大推门出来，稀罕地没叼烟，也没捧蛋黄酱，异常地在众目睽睽之下离开了。所有的异常中最异常的是在老大肩膀上安然睡眠的黑道老大，以及那位不知怎么把西服搞得皱巴巴的老大身上浓得化不开的信息素气味。

Fin.


End file.
